When the stranger strikes back
by AngelNoYume
Summary: While sheltering from the rain, a "lucky" girl gets to meet a very handsome stranger... A story with John Porter and a fictional/original female character - enjoy my first fanfic (let's hope so) - currently being beta-read by Awesome lady Oakenstruck , changes are on their way ;) Please, send reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was standing in the porch : the rain had been pouring for 30 mins now, and I was definitely beginning to really be annoyed by that...

As I was rummaging dark and shameful thoughts about work, I didn't notice that I wasn't alone anymore in "my" porch until I heard some guy coughing right next to me, catching his breath.  
There he was: leaning against the wall, looking down, lost in his thoughts, also waiting for the rain to stop, even if it seamed that he got a bit more of it than myself - he was dripping wet when I just had been a little "sprayed".  
He was tall, incredibly built, dark and short haired, with this perfect nose and a stubble from probably 2 days without a good shave...  
He was wearing tight jeans, a white tanktop under an opened shirt shaping perfectly a strong torso revealed by its wetness, and some really used boots.  
Something about his look screamed to me "army" from all over the place, even if I wasn't quite sure where this feeling came from...

Of course as I was struck right to the spot by his apparition, I was staring at him like an idiot and of course, he happened to notice it...  
He turned so suddenly his stare to me, not quite moving his head, just looking at me from under his eyebrows that it surprised me and I even jumped a little. I was very embarrassed and looked away very quickly, but not quickly enough.  
I was amazed of how handsome he was and my mouth was still opened a bit in shock. Let me tell you that the look he just gave me wasn't helping me at all to get my brain back, you can trust me on that!  
He didn't say a word, but I knew, even if I was now shamefully looking at my own feet, that he was, himself, staring at me: I felt his blazing eyes on my body, scrutinizing my every move.

I was trying really hard to not look back at him, repeating endlessly in my head "don't, don't look back at him, don't, please, just don't, you already fooled yourself enough, stop it"... I even thought of leaving, even if the weather hadn't improved at all...  
But I couldn't, I just couldn't: he was like a magnet from which I wouldn't resist being attracted to any longer.  
But still I tried... I tried to have just a little side-look, only allowing me to start with his boots, I tried very hard to keep my eyes on them, tried not to move up along his endless legs, not to look at his perfect thighs, neither at this particular part of his anatomy- mother nature seemed to have been really kind with him on this matter and I lingered there a bit.

I promised myself, then, that I wouldn't- I swear!- devour his torso with my eyes as the rain didn't leave much to guess there: his white tanktop was nothing but transparency... I was lost... I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't stop myself from licking my upper lip while absorbing every inch of his anatomy: nobody had ever produced that kind of effect on me...

Yes, I was lost, and struggling to stop my eyes from keeping their way up to his face... I miserably failed and soon I was discovering his lips... He appeared amused by my behaviour as a half smile played on them. That surprised me cause surely I didn't look any more "brighter" than before... and most of all I was quite a mess because the tears I just shedded after what happened with that jerk of a boss from the bar, so that took me off guards and once more, without really anticipating it, I found myself staring right into his eyes..  
All my thoughts were blank in a second then! His eyes, oh my god, they were so damn blue, I never saw that before. How was I supposed to react...?! How was I supposed to cope with the feelings I was having, right now, down there in my belly: butterflies going crazy all over the place...?!  
My eyes kept darting from his lips to his eyes, I was mesmerized, and felt so stupid at the same time!  
When our eyes locked for the 3rd or 4th time, while still smiling he just said to me, arching an eyebrow: "well, hello there?!".  
Ok I might have, as well, collapsed right there right then, cause in top of all the perfections he already displayed, his voice was just the most arousing sound I've ever heard, yet.  
It was so deep, but still so soft, a mix between velvet and dark brown chocolate (I've always wondered before how one could possibly associate chocolate with a sound?! I wasn't wondering anymore, he was the living proof of that possibility! )...  
I realised, when I tried to answer him, that I had been holding my breath during the whole process... so I allowed some air back before answering, puzzled, a pitiful "Hello".

He laughed, an earnest laugh, truly amused now and straightened himself, really standing. He entirely turned my way to properly face me, I mirrored him and tried to smile back too, but that only resulted in a shy and apologistic smile, poor attempt of my usual dazzling smile (or so I've been told!), so I ended up, in top of all the embarrassment, blushing tomato red... As realisation hit me, I deeply rolled my eyes, letting out, without thinking, a really annoyed "oh great now" , that made him laugh even more...  
This time I have to admit that I laughed too, because of how stupid and ridiculous I felt, because of the situation, because the tension and the fear from earlier was finally leaving me and because I would have done anything in the world to make that man laugh even more, cause that was the most amazing thing to witness...  
He hold his hand to me and introduced himself while I was taking it into mine :  
"I'm John, John Porter", he said, "and you are?".  
I was in a haze, and vaguely aware of my answer: "You can call me Angèle...", our eyes were locked and he has kept my hand in his. I think I heard him whisper something like "Indeed, how appropriate...", but couldn't swear it.  
I was not even touching the ground at the moment, I was way too high to realise clearly anything! He squeezed slightly my hand and put his left one on top of it, giving me a breathtaking smile he told me "it's a pleasure to meet you, Angèle"!  
Hearing my name pronounced with his voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked at our hands together and back at his eyes which were making me forget just about everything else and answered "same here John".

Right at this moment there was a lightening followed by the thunder and I screamed and started a bit. He arched an eyebrow and wondered out loud "well now, you're scared of the thunder?", I blushed a bit more and answer with half a smile "yeah, a bit".

He looked around us, and spotted the bar right across the street, the very one I work in, still holding my hand, he started to move and said "Come on, we're gonna wait for the rain to stop inside that bar over there! Come!".  
Despite the fact that I was hypnotised by his use of *we*, which was delightful to hear, and by the fact that he wanted to stay with me a while longer, which was truly unbelievable, I stopped abruptly, looking down once more at my feet, embarrassed.  
He turned around and asked "What is it?", his voice full of concern, which made my tears coming back to my eyes.  
With one finger he raised my chin to make our eyes meet and then took my face with both his hands very gently, but I still didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to lose it in front of him, so I kept avoiding his stare.  
He asked again "what's the matter sweetie? Tell me?!"... my tears went on even more and I looked down, ashamed...

How could I tell him what happened barely an hour ago? How could I tell him that my boss: the bar owner, has been harassing me since the very first day I've worked for him? That while finishing my working day, cleaning the tables and passing by him in the backroom he suddenly pushed me against the wall? How could I described to him the fear I felt at that moment and that I was still feeling right now?! Never could I tell him that this pig, then, put his awful lips all over my face, licking me, touching me everywhere, while I was trying to push him away. That he told me that if I wanted to keep my job I'd have to obey and comply? How could I confess that in a desperate need for this job, I, then, surrendered to him, that this asshole was only stopped, not by "coward me", but by the ring of the front door being opened by a carefree customers? No I couldn't... but what could I tell John then? I was too ashamed to confess what happened, and he was well aware of my internal struggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During all my thinking, he was holding my face, gently rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs, trying to sooth me, trying to make eye contact with me, desperate to understand, full of concern, searching for my eyes lost in the tears. He was very close to me, I could feel the heat from his body, I could smell the intoxicating scent of his skin, but I was avoiding him, too scared of what he may think of me...  
While I was wondering what to tell him, he bent slowly closer to me, holding me still, and sweetly kissed my tears, first just under my right eye. Startled, I hold my breath and stared back at him, questions in my eyes.  
Deliberately slowly then he kissed me right under my left eye and pulled away from me just from inches and tasted the moisture he now had on his lips.  
I blinked, this was so sweet, and also so sexy. He paused like that, not moving at all, during what seamed hours, never losing eye contact with me, holding his breath too.

I was about to say something, I don't even know what, just something, and tried to move back when he closed the small distance between our two faces and grabbed my lips with his.

Shocked, I was shocked, electrified, I think I missed a heartbeat or two. But still that took me nothing but a second to kiss him back, parting my lips to touch his with my tongue. I licked them, tasted my tears on them, gently, slowly, never blinking, staring at him.  
The whole world had stopped for a while, there was nothing but us, no thunder, no rain, no fucked-up boss, just us staring at each other, just our lips, our tongues, our breathing getting erratic...  
He stopped holding my face and grabbed the back of my head instead to pin my mouth to his, invading it with his tongue, caressing mine, swirling around it! That was so passionate! I was losing my mind!

I moved along with him, holding his body the closest possible to mine, my hands travelling, discovering the back I was longing for just minutes ago! I slid them under his tanktop to feel even more his hard and so defined muscularity laying under his so soft skin. He shivered under my touch, but never broke our lips contact... we were panting, and I tried to hold him even closer to me...  
His lips moved from my mouth to my chin, and then gently, between 2 breath intakes, up to my earlobe and down my neck, enjoying the spot, sweetly licking and kissing on their way. One of his hand moved from my head to my back, feeling me, touching me, moving in circles, gently pressing, pinching my skin under my top. He lingered around my bra opening for a while but seamed to think better of it and went down, still caressing me, sending shivers and electrics waves down in my belly.  
Uncontrollably then, I started moving my hips in rhythm, making slow moan, my head thrown back, rubbing my groin against his jeans and feeling that he was definitely as far gone as I was, my sounds and the moves making him grunt softly against my throat...Which made him claim my mouth back into a wild kiss.  
I felt the urge to drag him further with me in the small street, to get more privacy. I so desperately needed to feel his body against mine, to have him pinning me to the wall, so I made him understand my intentions.  
He seamed only too happy to comply and pushed me against the closest wall there, grabbing my leg under my knee and putting it around him -We weren't sheltered from the rain anymore, but who cared? Certainly not us!- Our lips hadn't part as if we were glued to each other, our tongues weren't the slightest tired of caressing each other and as my skirt was getting in his way he pulled it up quickly higher, almost to my waist revealing entirely my thighs, while I was struggling with his belt to get it open.  
I could feel on my groin how hard he was from the continuous moves he was making against it.  
I was so aroused, I was so wet already. He dragged down his right hand between my thighs, and began to circlearound my clit with his finger over my panties dripping wet. "Oh my god Angèle, you're so ready, you're so wet, you want this, don't you", he whispered against my lips. I was only able to answer him by nodding, I was panting too much to speak and I made my will even clearer by meeting his erection with my pelvis and moving it against him.  
His finger put my underwear aside and he slid one inside me, making me moan louder now in his mouth. He added a 2nd one and began to move them back and forth, each time mirroring the move by pushing me against the wall, increasing his pace more and more.  
I was so close to come, just like that, that my inside began to clench around his 2 fingers.  
He felt it and began to slow down. "No...John...don't stop..." I begged, "keep going" I asked him while moving my groin back and forth to compensate the slow rhytm he now had. "You wanna come like this, just with my fingers? Don't you want me inside you?" He asked slowly, looking at me straight in the eyes.  
I was lost in them, I was totally hypnotised by the way he asked me that, and by his look which had turned deep dark blue with desire. I couldn't answer, I was just still moving on his hand pleasuring myself on it. "Don't you want me to fill you?" I was staring at him, panting with my mouth opened, pinned on the wall and he was registering every emotion playing on my face as I was totally unable to speak.  
"I" and he emphasised on the word, "want to take you now Angèle, I want to feel what it's like being buried inside you", he started to move back his fingers against my clit making me moan, "I want to see you losing it because of me, I want you so much sweetie, you're so ready, you're so wet, you want it too...don't you?"  
Oh my god, his voice, against my lips, his words... yes, of course I wanted him...  
He took off his wet fingers from my panties and put them into his mouth, licking them, sucking on them, his eyelids half closed "oh my, Angèle, you taste so fine".  
I decided to show him that I wanted him as much as he seamed to want me. With my left hand I took his fingers from his mouth and gently licked them all over, while with my other hand I opened his jeans and took his erection to caress it."hmmm, John, you're so large...you're so hard...", He took a brief intake of breath, his mouth forming a silent "oh".  
I then mirrored the rhythm of my caresses on his cock to the one of my lips sucking and licking his fingers, still staring into his eyes."Damn Angie, you're so hot", his look was hooded with pleasure and lust and he began to move his hips to meet my hand. I was so turned on to see the effect I had on him, that I kept my mouth opened, stopped sucking on his fingers and just witness him enjoying the pleasure I was giving him.  
After a while he stopped abruptly "now, now... easy... stop or I'm gonna come in your hand and I dont want to".  
He claimed back my mouth and kissed me briefly before making me turn around: placating me against the wall, pushing me with his hips a few more times.  
His body was so hot and heavy against mine, I had no way to move even from an inch, I was stuck and deliciously at his mercy "I want you and I will have you now" did he whisper right at my ear.  
With one of his hand his took my left nipple and began to tug at it alternatively gently and roughly, while with his right hand he pushed higher my skirt before ripping off my panties "oh"was my only reaction, I was beyond desire for him feeling his erection on my now naked ass, "oh John, yes John, come on...take me now". He chucked lightly in my neck "that's what you want?", he was teasing my wet opening by rubbing it with the head of his penis while spreading my legs open with his knee to have easier access. I nodded and moaned even more "say it, say that you want me inside you" he ordered still teasing me, still playing with my tits. "Yeah, John, I want you, ooooh, yeah keep going, hmm, yeah, take me, take me now!".  
Grunting he suddenly entered me entirely, all the way in, making me throw my head back on his shoulder and scream at the sensation. He put his right hand on my mouth to silence me while really beginning to thrust back and forth, moaning and grunting against my neck, leaving my tits to hold my waist to keep me in place while accelerating his pace."oh Angèle, you like it, don't you? say it" he moaned, I barely manage to answer a yes between two pushes. His mouth was at my ear, whispering my name, moaning, grunting, and I felt that It wouldn't take me long to get my release. "Yes John, I need this, I need you" I said against his hand. I was breathing so hard, my two hands on each side of my face holding the wall for support. I was making muffled screams under his hand which kept getting louder and louder anyway while he was thrusting so roughly inside me "is this what you need?" He asked digging deeper "this?!, this?!", emphasising each with a stronger push...  
I was beyond words, I never had anything like that before... My inside began to clench around him "hmm, so tight" he whispered between two moans.  
With the hand he was using to maintain me in place he began to massage my clit "come on baby, come for me now, come, say my name!" Did he grunt with harder thrusts!  
That was it, my orgasm exploded inside me while I screamed his name, like an electric wave spreading from my groin to my entire body all the way to my extremities, warming and burning everything on its route, I was nothing but sensations and feelings, my skin over sensitive. I was out of breath and out energy.  
I was only able to stand because I was still holding the wall, and because John was still moving back and forth inside me, holding me, slowing his pace to help me get my senses back while still sending little waves of pleasure at each move. But he was not done with me yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He gently bent down closer to me and kissed my neck softly, still moving in me."you liked that, hmm?" He whispered with his incredibly deep voice."hmm, hmm" I managed to answer.

He then pulled out, still rock hard, making me moan at the loss, and turned me around, pressing himself against my wet groin, kissing my lips "I'm not done with you, you know...?" He stated looking right into my eyes, "I'm not even close...".  
Oh my, how can one be so sexy, how can I already feel my need and desire back already?

My breathing began to increase again. He caressed my face with both his hands, and kissed me once more while still rubbing his hips against mine. How can he be so rough and then so sweet the next moment? I loved that! He bent to kiss me in the neck and rubbed his stubble against my face in the process making me moan. "Hmm, Angèle, I like that, the sounds you make, that turn me on even more..." he softly grunt on my mouth, "hold my neck!"he said briskly and I complied, looking into his eyes wide open in expectation.  
He then lifted me up and I circled his waist with my legs, holding him close. With one of his hand he guided his penis right at my entrance and heaved me on it "hmmm", we moaned at the same moment closing our eyes and enjoying the feeling "that feels heavenly" he added before thrusting into me roughly holding me close in his arms, pushing me hard against the wall, making me scream with pleasure at each move. I felt so filled, so stretched in my inside and addicted to the sounds he was making, his chest vibrating against mine.  
I barely noticed when he paused during a short moment and looked quickly around. He spotted boxes a few steps next to us, behind a corner. He took off his shirt with one hand, the other one holding me firmly under my naked butt, he was so strong that it was almost effortless for him. With two long strides we were at the boxes. They were at the perfect high and he threw his shirt on the top one before gently sitting me over it. He was still inside me so he immediately increased the rhythm, my legs tied up around him, making me absorb each powerful move while he was holding me so tight in his arms too, his head against mine. The noises I was making got louder, and as he couldn't put his hand over my mouth this time to silence me I silenced myself, or so I tried, putting my mouth between his neck and his shoulder. We were so closed to each other, his scent was intoxicating: a mix of rain, sweat and soap, and of sex! I was lost in paradise, and grabbed two handfuls of his hair making him grunt against me, and thrusting even deeper.  
I soon felt my inside clenching once more and so did he , but this time ha was ready too. "Hold on babie, I wanna come with you, hold on", he said in rhythm with his hips when hearing his voice made me clench even harder around him "oh Angèle, yes, you're so wet, you're so tight, I'm almost there" we were nothing but moans and grunts and loud breathings, "John, yeah John, harder, come on, give it to me John, I'm nearly there, yeah, yeah", he gave 3 or 4 more hard pushes giving me my release, making my inside clench like crazy, giving him what he needed too to come, emptying himself inside me grunting my name against my neck.  
He was lying on top of me, heavily breathing, crushing me under his weight, still moving inside me from time to time, making soft moans, enjoying our orgasm.

After a while he lifted himself on his forearms, allowing me to breath better, and looked foundly at me while gently moving a wet hair lock from my face.  
I was staring at his perfect face, slowing down my breathing , and smiled at him. He was still inside me and I moved up my hips against him.

He smiled half a smile and caressed my face and kissed me.

I put my arms around his neck, holding his head, and deepened the kiss making him chuckled. The feeling was heavenly cause it reverberated deep inside me as he was still buried between my legs.

I clenched voluntary around him, making him stop his kiss and smile "you're an eager little thing aren't you?", I smiled back and moved my legs back around his waist to get him closer to me "you want more?!" He asked arching his eyebrows? "I do" I answered, dragging his lips to mine and licking them.  
I felt him hardening inside me "oh, see, do you feel what you do to me?!" He asked while starting moving again, slowly. "Angie, it feels so good being inside you" he was now making small circling moves with his hips before thrusting back deeper inside me, I was still hypersensitive from my 2 last orgasms, I was already panting, never leaving his eyes. He began to increase the rhythm... and took my left leg from his waist and moved it in front of him to put it on my right one while I was still laying on my back. He kept moving inside me. That position made me stretch and feel him even more, if even possible and he kept thrusting and thrusting again deeper and deeper making me scream again.  
He was staring at my face, registering my pleasure, my every reaction to each of his thrust, his hand back over my mouth to keep me silent.  
I wanted to stare back at him but the pleasure was too intense and I threw my head back and closed my eyes. He turned me around once more still keeping his pace and I was then lying flat on my chest, "oh John, I'm so close again, I'm so coming again John" I cried against his hand still on my mouth. He pushed deeper once more, or twice, and poured himself, again inside me, his head thrown back, saying my name at the same moment I was saying his, both released at the same time.

That was it: that was quick but even more intense. He was back crushing me under his weight, his breathing erratic, my inside still clenching uncontrollably around him, sending shivers in his body each and every time. "Oh baby" he whispered lacively against my ear, "oh baby, you're so good, you're so damn good", I was just unable to speak so I just kissed his palm. He chuckled again and caressed my butt and my thigh, kissing me in the neck, just behind my ear, while easing himlsef out of me. That made me cry softly because of how sore I was. "Hush, sweetie, hush" he said while readjusting himself against me, still planting little kisses on my neck.  
I was still bent flat on the box, too tired to move, when he was already standing. He gently turned me over on my back again while smiling fondly at me a breathtaking smile.  
He caressed my face with his right hand and then pulled down my skirt to put it back at its right place. I was looking at him, marvelling while he was gently readjusting my clothes. He was so sweet, so careful with me when he had just been so rough minutes ago!  
This man was a wonder of nature, surely an angel sent my way by destiny when I was the most in need.  
I surprise myself by saying out loud "you're not true, are you? You can't be true right?" He looked back at me, and went to seat next to me on the box, caressing my face in a soothing way "what is it honey?" He asked, arching his eyebrows once more (man, I loved when he was doing that!). "I'm dreaming, right?! You're not true?" I asked again.  
He then put both his hands under my armpits and lifted me to put me on his lap, holding me tight in his arms against his chest. "Well, that surely was a dreamy experience we've just had, but I assure you that I am fucking real" he said against my hair, cuddling me and rocking me back and forth. "I might be wondering the same you know, Angèle?" he chuckled then.  
With his hand he took my chin and made my eyes meet his and asked full of concern "Are you ok honey?".  
I stared at him a bit longer and then smiled back my dazzling smile before kissing him lightly "I am John Porter, I am: I've never felt any better in my life before!".


End file.
